


Gavin's Weekly Apologies

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: fem! Jack mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin has messed with the FAHC this week and has to write about how he's sorry for doing them as his punishment.





	Gavin's Weekly Apologies

Hi. All right. So, hello. My name is Gavin Free aka the Golden Boy of the Fake AH Crew. And this is my weekly entry of things that I've done during the week that I am sorry for. Apparently, this is Geoffrey's idea of a punishment since the last thing I've done sent him over the edge. And since he doesn't drink anymore, he has resorted to punishing me by making me write out my faults in this little diary here. All right, so here goes.

Monday: I took Jeremy's orange and purple prized sniper rifle, right? I snuck in his room and I took it. Just nabbed it from his wall because I hate how horrific the bloody thing is. I still do. Who the hell puts orange and purple together?? Blah! Anyway, I took it, right? And what I did with it was, I painted it pink and I did the most heinous of acts: covered it with glitter. Like, I robbed an arts and crafts store and took their glitter along with the money, of course. And I just went to town. Literally, I went to another part of town and did this so the glitter wouldn't get tracked to me. 

The glitter got tracked to me. And I'm the bloody hacker of the group! How the hell did that happen?! So, I carefully went back to the house while the others were out on a fake mission I led them on and guess wot? I placed the sniper back on the display and glitter fell on Jeremy's bed. I cheesed it outta there and went back to my room like nothing happened. 

So, long story short: the gang came back, Jeremy saw the sniper rifle, broke down my door just to yell at me, and then I had to clean every speck of glitter off the gun. In my room. On my own bed. My diary is covered in glitter as we speak. 

Jeremy, I am sorry.

Tuesday: I got my boi mad at me. And when Micoo is mad, things get destroyed. So, here's what I've done. Micoo gave me the honor of taking out his new ride. He got a sweet new car and he let me drive it! My lovely boi Micoo <3 So anyway, I get in the car, right? And I'm driving it around Los Santos, scaring everyone, like we do. And then this pleb cuts me off as I'm trying to turn. So, what I do is, I swerve the car and I hit one of those fire hydrants Micoo and Geoff keep talking to me about. Water goes off and everyone starts cheering. Except for Michael, whose car I've just wrecked. Cue the string of swear words and him yelling that I'm gonna pay for repairs. 

Micoo, please. They don't call me the Golden Boy for nothing. Either way, I am sorry.

Wednesday: Ohhh boy. You don't piss off Mama Jack. She will come back to bite you in the arse with a vengeance. So, as a joke, I switched her morning alarm to the cawing noise I make that seems to annoy everyone, for some reason. I woke up first and I remember hearing "SHUT THE F-WORD UP!" and something going SMASH! Turns out, she hit her alarm clock with a metal baseball bat. I think it's the same bat Vagabond uses for interrogations. Which raises many questions, I'll admit. 

Now, I found that quite funny. Jack did not. She stormed into my room and flipped me off. Note that she woke up with bed hair, so red hair was all over the place and I was trying not to laugh and take a picture to use as blackmail. I'll use the security cameras for that, anyway. 

I came home from buying some new camera equipment and as soon as I turned on my computer, there was a nonstop GIF of a piece of bread being dunked in- *gag* water. Yeah, I had to beg Jack to take it off. Thank goodness she did, because it was making me sick to look at while I tried to disable it myself. 

Jack, I am sorry.

Thursday: Geoffrey isn't one to be serious, but when he is serious, it's best to let him. Once he loses his train of thought and forgets what he's doing, he can be a right grump. So, two days ago, right? The gang and I were planning a heist. We gathered in the heist prep room and waited for Geoff to show up, since he likes to be fashionably late to his own bloody meetings, the pleb. So, I thought it would be funny as knobs to download an app on my phone that produces a flatulence sound whenever I press a button on my phone. I hid the phone under the table, and at various points, Geoff would speak and it would sound like someone farted. 

It was so damn funny, but it was too funny and I couldn't control my laughter and Ryan caught me red-handed. Or newest iPhone handed, anyway. Geoff lost his shit and I got kicked out of the room and I had to polish the cars in the garage. Yes, including Jeremy's Rimmy Tim monstrosities. Threw up in my mouth a couple times. 

Geoffrey, please. Never again. I'm sorry. 

Friday: I almost died. Why? I pissed off the Vagabond. And you never do that. You will pay, no matter who you are. And I know both sides of Ryan, too. I know the murderous side of him. The side that is always up to play with weapons and cause mischief around Los Santos with me and the Lads. The side that has made him the most wanted man in the city! But, I also know the side that is a complete dork. Almost nerd status, this guy. He knows too much about every little thing around him, it's scary. He also flubs every other sentence; it's amazing.

But, I got the creepy Vagabond side yesterday. Holy crap. I'm never doing what I did again.

You post one picture of his modeling past on social media and suddenly, everyone knows who the bloody hell he is. Whoops! My bad! It was all over the damn news, too! And boy, I bet the Los Santos police were happy to know that they could probably find us and take us out. Ryan and Geoff both yelled at me and I had to use my hacking genius to wipe away the mistake I've made. It wasn't easy, but I've done it. The picture is gone, Ryan is safe and only we know about the secret gnome photo shoot he's done. Yeah. He was a bloody garden gnome for a picture. Let that sink in. Ryan "Murder Break for only 30 seconds" Haywood was a garden gnome.

How did he freak me the hell out? I walked into the kitchen to get a snack and a knife came whizzing by my head. Almost hit me, the damn thing did! I squawked and jumped on the kitchen counter in fright. And he had that creepy mask on, too, so that made it worse. As my heart was beating 1,000 times a minute, through the mask I could hear Ryan say, "...now we're even." and then walked away. The kitchen wall still has that knife in it, by the way. I'm not touching the damn thing. He might try to kill me again!

Ryan, the Stuff to my love, I am sorry. 

Now, it's Saturday. And I haven't done anything to mess with the crew yet. I should change that. I've become bored with writing my faults. I should just do them. Who the hell cares? I need a laugh. Who knows? Maybe I'll write another one of these, saying sorry for random shite I've done over the week. But, no one would want to read that nonsense, right? This is Gavin Free and I'm signing off. For now, anyway.

I will return.


End file.
